1. The mechanisms by which &#945;-thalassemia and sickle cell traits confer protection from severe Plasmodium falciparum malaria are not yet fully elucidated. We hypothesized that hemoglobinopathic erythrocytes reduce the intraerythrocytic multiplication of P. falciparum, potentially delaying the development of life-threatening parasite densities until parasite clearing immunity is achieved.Methods.&#8195;We developed a novel in vitro assay to quantify the number of merozoites released from an individual schizont, termed the intraerythrocytic multiplication factor (IMF).Results.&#8195;P. falciparum (3D7 line) schizonts produce variable numbers of merozoites in all erythrocyte types tested, with median IMFs of 27, 27, 29, 23, and 23 in control, HbAS, HbSS, and &#945;- and &#946;-thalassemia trait erythrocytes, respectively. IMF correlated strongly (r2 = 0.97; P < .001) with mean corpuscular hemoglobin concentration, and varied significantly with mean corpuscular volume and hemoglobin content. Reduction of IMFs in thalassemia trait erythrocytes was confirmed using clinical parasite isolates with different IMFs. Mathematical modeling of the effect of IMF on malaria progression indicates that the lower IMF in thalassemia trait erythrocytes limits parasite density and anemia severity over the first 2 weeks of parasite replication.Conclusions.&#8195;P. falciparum IMF, a parasite heritable virulence trait, correlates with erythrocyte indices and is reduced in thalassemia trait erythrocytes. Parasite IMF should be examined in other low-indices erythrocytes. 2.Egress of malaria parasites from the host cell requires the concerted rupture of its enveloping membranes. Hence, we investigated the role of the plasmodial perforin-like protein PPLP2 in the egress of Plasmodium falciparum from erythrocytes. PPLP2 is expressed in blood stage schizonts and mature gametocytes. The protein localizes in vesicular structures, which in activated gametocytes discharge PPLP2 in a calcium-dependent manner. PPLP2 comprises a MACPF domain and recombinant PPLP2 has haemolytic activities towards erythrocytes. PPLP2-deficient PPLP2(-) merozoites show normal egress dynamics during the erythrocytic replication cycle, but activated PPLP2(-) gametocytes were unable to leave erythrocytes and stayed trapped within these cells. While the parasitophorous vacuole membrane ruptured normally, the activated PPLP2(-) gametocytes were unable to permeabilize the erythrocyte membrane and to release the erythrocyte cytoplasm. In consequence, transmission of PPLP2(-) parasites to the Anopheles vector was reduced. Pore-forming equinatoxin II rescued both PPLP2(-) gametocyte exflagellation and parasite transmission. The pore sealant Tetronic 90R4, on the other hand, caused trapping of activated wild-type gametocytes within the enveloping erythrocytes, thus mimicking the PPLP2(-) loss-of-function phenotype. We propose that the haemolytic activity of PPLP2 is essential for gametocyte egress due to permeabilization of the erythrocyte membrane and depletion of the erythrocyte cytoplasm. 3.Interleaflet cavitation in lipid bilayer membranes, or, shortly, intramembrane cavitation (IMC), is the formation of gas bubbles between the two leaflets of the membrane. The present paper focuses on the thermodynamics of IMC, namely, on the minimum work required to form an intramembrane cavity. The minimum work can be separated into two parts, one that depends on the volume and number of gas molecules in the bubble and another that depends on the bubble geometry. Minimization of the second part at a fixed bubble volume determines the optimized bubble shape. In homogeneous cavitation this part is proportional to the bubble surface area and therefore the bubble is spherical. In contrast, in IMC the second part is no longer a simple function of the bubble area and the optimized cavity is not spherical because of the finite elasticity of the membrane. Using a simplified assumption about the cavity shape, the geometry-dependent term is derived and minimized at a fixed cavity volume. It is found that the optimized cavity is almost spherical at large bubble volumes, while at small volumes the cavity has a lenslike shape. The optimized shape is used to analyze the minimum work of IMC.